Bound By Thread: Rakhi Bhandhan
by Mornings Light
Summary: Padma is in a situation of giving all the boys in Hogwarts a Rakhi, a bonding by thread to make them all her brothers - will all take them and why? Humourous one-shot, enjoy- dedicated to all siblings who love each other- deeply...RR!


****

Bound By Thread - Rakhi Bhandhan

Parvati tossed her long waves of hair aside as she stood by the calm lake. She was carelessly waiting for her identical twin sister. Padma had owled her the previous night about meeting there.

Her hands were on her hips, and her chest was thrust forward. She may have given some the aura of a confident young 16-year-old girl. Of course, she was a Gryffindor, so it wasn't surprising to her sister Padma. Her confidence was just a sign of being less and less like the traditional girl one would expect from India- quiet and preserved, keeping to themselves; however, Parvati was a born leader and didn't abide by such customs.

Padma came scurrying along, still managing to keep graceful whilst in her hurry. Her long plait swung behind her, and she threw an apologetic smile at Parvati.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. The she gave a smile that turned to scowl as she noticed Parvati's pose, doing an impressive impression of Draco Malfoy.

"It's not like you to be late! I thought you were always so punctual, _Behna-Ji!_" Parvati grinned at her late sister, who was blushing from Parvati's latest comment.

"Why won't you understand, Paro, you're abusing the trust Mama-Ji and Papa-Ji have put onto us both!" Padma broke into a lecture, as she was quite certain Parvati wasn't allowed to date or have any physical contact with boys- she was at least virtuous enough to not go against her Mother and Father's wishes.  
"Paro, please be more cultured!"

Parvati broke into a smile then, "Ok, Padma, if you're so cultured then you would remember today as being Rakhi. You know, I hope you remember_ Rakhi Bhandhan_!"

"Of course I do!" Padma answered her, obviously scandalized, her coffee coloured eyes fluttering into a wistful state, "I even sent Rohit Bhaiyya a Rakhi bracelet by one of the school owls! Did you remember to send one?"

Parvati's face blossomed into a grin and she emitted a silvery laugh, "Of course, and he has to send a present back for his _dear_, _thoughtful_ and _affectionate_ sister!"

Padma clapped her hands together, and bowed as if in greeting. However, her clap was irritable and she was sighing, "Honestly, Rakhi Bhandhan isn't about presents, it's about a sister and brother bond!"

"Yes, and showing how much you love each other by giving him a ribbon as he gives you money or presents," Parvati recalled, "And Rohit is a cheapskate, so he wont give us much even though he is a fully graduated wizard whom works as a medi-wizard for quidditch matches!"

"But don't you- don't you miss him?" Padma queried her further, wondering if her sister truly missed their brother. She twirled a blank piece of parchment in her hands.

"Well yeah… hey!" Parvati pointed a finger at her sister, "If you're so _cultured_, then I dare you to tie the Rakhi bracelet upon every boy in our year group- from _every_ house!"

"Wh-what?" Padma gulped audibly. She wasn't exactly confident, nor did she have much self-esteem. The daredevil of the two was, and always had been, Parvati.

"Yes, and think of how 'cultural' it would be! The Gods and Goddesses will bless you so for your 'virtuous' thinking," Parvati talked on, a bit of sarcasm lacing in her amused tone. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her wand. With it, she conjured a Rakhi bracelet.

It was a colourful piece of magenta thread, and in the center was a small flower woven from tinsel, with the words 'Brother' in Hindi written in the bud of the iridescent tinsel.

"And wasn't it you who was saying not to talk badly behind peoples backs because they were like our brothers and sisters?" Parvati pressed on even more, "You can conjure more of them, and I'm sure, Padma, you being a _Ravenclaw_ and such!" Parvati mocked, "And the first person you must tie this onto is- _Harry Potter_!"

Padma gave a yelp, but her eyes softened as she looked at the Rakhi, a seemingly lifeless piece of tinsel upon thread, with so much meaning… _maybe_ this wasn't such a bad idea.

***

"Hey, um- Harry?" Padma asked uncertainly, stepping up to the Gryffindor table at breakfast. The Boy-Who-Lived was sitting, eating with his two friends, the bright Hermione Granger and his humorous sidekick Ron Weasley.

Harry looked up, his jet black hair a mess as always and offered her a smile, "Yes, Parvati?"

He was sincerely confused, Padma thought, as her sister was in Gryffindor and they were identical twins- so he had taken her for Parvati Patil.

"I'm not Parvati, it's me Padma- ehm. . ." She was twirling the Rakhi in her fingers behind her back nervously. She began to wonder… what if he laughed at her?

The boy with the flaming red hair offered her a sly grin and chuckled, "So what do you want? Ask Harry out?"

Padma looked shocked, "Of course not! I-I want to tie the Rakhi bracelet on him!"

"Rakhi?" Harry and Ron repeated in unison, wondering if she was speaking the same language- but then again she wasn't.

Hermione nodded, her lively curls bouncing, "Yes, Rakhi is where a sister ties a bracelet upon her brothers wrist- hey it's today! But isn't it only supposed to be for brothers and sisters?"

Padma shook her head, "Not necessarily blood related, it's anyone you want to think of as a brother . . ."

Hermione nodded in understanding then looked at Harry, who seemed extremely quiet in this awkward situation.

Padma gasped, "I-I hope I haven't offended you!"

He looked up, his emerald eyes and pale face washed with sparkling tears, "I've never had a sister before..."

Padma smiled gently, then took his hand in her own and tied the Rakhi bracelet to his bony wrist.  
"Well, now you have a sister," she told him gently, "and if any boys tease me, you have to be at my side!" She laughed.

Harry nodded quickly, wiping his tears, "Thanks Padma. . ." He then managed to croak out, "my sister . . ."

He was still gazing at his Rakhi bracelet in wonderment and affection, with more tears threatening to spill from behind his framed glasses.

Padma smiled gently, feeling extremely pleased. She had gained another brother! Suddenly she sighed and remembered that she still had another load of boys in this year to go. Conjuring another one, similar in detail, she sighed, her eyes scanning the table. Padma bit her lip, then dented it harder as she realised Ron was gazing at her through his amber eyes. She smiled despite the crimson blush that teased itself onto her face. She had gone out with Ron in fourth year at the Yule Ball, not that she had any choice as her sister dragged her into it. She had been thinking of not even going, and had tried to pull Parvati away from the Beauxbaton boys, who were the other school, besides Durmstrang, that had arrived for the competition of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Ron made things a lot easier as he thrust his own wrist forward, his amber eyes softening. "Aren't you going to make me your brother, too?"

Padma nodded, taking his wrist and tying the magenta thread around it. She smiled despite herself, "Thank you!"

Ron shook his head, "Nuh-uh, thank _you_. I only have one sister, but now I have two!" He laughed as Padma giggled alongside him.

Parvati gave them a lopsided smile as she stopped curling her eyelashes with her wand, "Well would you look at that!" she sighed, shaking her exotic head as she observed the boys of Gryffindor in her year being made her sister's brothers.

"Thanks, Padma!" Neville, Seamus, and Dean chorused, all gazing at their wrists where a mark of the relationship stood. Neville's round face was drenched in big, round tears.

"You're very welcome, Bhaiyya!" Padma giggled in reply, a smile spreading across her pretty face.

"What's Bhah-ee-ya?" Seamus asked, finally looking up from his wrist to Padma.

"Bhaiyya, it means 'Brother' in my language," Padma informed them, smiling at their confusion.

"Then what's the word for sister in your language?" Dean asked her, smiling with a new sense of adoration for the girl.

"Behna," she smiled at the three boys and headed gracefully to the Ravenclaw table, not to have her own breakfast, but to tie more Rakhi's.

***

Padma seated herself into the potions classroom, not one of her favourite classrooms, but the lesson, she had to admit, was challenging. She also admired Professor Snape, even though he was known for being nasty and vindictive to all students apart from Slytherins, and Parvati had even said to her that she was absolutely certain Professor Snape had bad Karma.

Padma had arrived early, as she knew how horrible the consequences could be for being late. In her third year, she had arrived late to class. She had been only too glad that no letter was sent home, as Snape's baring face still gave her nightmares. Her fear of the professor had eventually developed into respect. Now, her respect for Professor Snape might just be classified as admiration.

"Well, if it isn't the other half of the Patil," Snape drawled coldly. He had ignored her for as long as he could, and had stuffed the jars away whilst writing instructions for his next class on the blackboard.

From the shadows emerged 'Marching Death,' as many Ravenclaws snickered behind their backs. The nickname wasn't so out of place. Snape's face was so very pale, almost giving him a sickly look. His raven tresses spiked to the side of his gaunt face and looked just as haunting. His sharp nose gave a manner of discipline, however his empty, yet full black eyes seemed drenched in sorrow, even though they looked like no emotion could stay within them. Padma tried to go beyond his feelings; however, it was hard for her to fathom his pains, no matter how perceptive she had become over the years in Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry Professor," she apologised. Then something glowed in her shoulder bag where she took out her ingredients- it was a Rakhi bracelet. Sure, Parvati had only given her the dare for all boys in her year, but Padma couldn't help looking at Snape's wrists, which looked deathly pale against his ebony robes.

She wondered if she dared, but she didn't want to _dare_, she wanted to do it...he seemed so lonely and a bit like her in many ways, except maybe not so bitter.

"Professor Snape, today is Rakhi Bhandhan," Padma mumbled, taking out a tinsel bracelet, which was one of many in her bag.

His hands stopped denting the blackboard and he turned around. His cloak looked menacing behind him, whilst his robes dropped from his neck to the floor. He looked at her and raised a raven eyebrow as if in question.

"Well, it's a bonding- a 'Bhandhan' between a brother and a sister. The sister places a bracelet upon the wrists of her brother," Padma explained, nervously straining the thread of the Rakhi.

"As fascinating as your culture undoubtedly is, I can't see where this places me." He pouted sourly, his arms crossed across his chest as he glared at the girl before him.

"W-well, it doesn't have to be a blood relative, just anyone you think of as . . . a brother," she murmured, her tone growing rapidly softer, "and-and I-I was missing putting the Rakhi on my brother."

"No, Miss Patil, you cannot cut this double lesson to put a piece of thread upon the wrist of your dear brother!" he snarled turning around.

"I was hoping I could put it on..." Padma's voice faltered, her plum lips agape. She gulped and continued in a whisper, "...on _you_."

Snape's fingers weakened so much that the chalk slipped from his brittle grip and broke upon the hard stone floor. His heart had raced into his throat- this little girl was actually thinking of tying a precious bond upon his wrist to assume they were sister and brother? He was touched, his emotionless black orbs softened and they caught the light to reveal a dark shade of brown. His eyes appeared almost glassy.

He walked towards Padma's side, still managing to look domineering. He knelt beside her, his shoulders drooping and his curtains of midnight hair fell upon his pale face, his nose barely visible. He brought forward his arm for her, trying not to make it shake in her lap.

Padma smiled, relaxing and letting in room for her amusement to shine through; the once proud and evil teacher of Hogwarts was kneeling besides her, looking almost broken.

She took out the Rakhi and carefully tied it upon his surprisingly thin wrist, as he shuddered with the warmth of her touch. She let go of him as she tied the knot upon the thread to secure it.

He let out a soft sigh and gently held her face in his bony hand. She stared up at him and nodded in silent understanding.

Snape let go as soon as they heard an excited chatter of a few students. He turned and continued to write upon the black board with a fresh piece of chalk as more students poured into the damp and dingy classroom. It was a double lesson and the Ravenclaws had potions with the Hufflepuffs.

Padma wondered if he had forgotten about the Rakhi, as he seemed totally oblivious towards her for the next hour and half. He bossed and made scathing remarks to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws alike, however, he hadn't given any homework, which was unusual, so she let out a small smile.

At the end of the period, as Padma walked towards the other students filtering out of the classroom, she turned around to see Snape gazing in adoration and shock at his wrist, which was carefully concealed behind his long sleeve and cloak. He gently touched his Rakhi-encircled wrist and he . . . _smiled_. He looked ten years younger as his skin shined and for once Snape looked happy and innocent.

Padma walked out of her potions classroom with a smile tugging at her lips as she headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

***

Padma left finishing her lunch and decided to enjoy the rest of her free time at the quidditch pitch. She enjoyed watching seventh year Cho Chang, who worked very hard as there was only boys on the Ravenclaw team. Padma really thought herself a good Keeper, but she knew her mother and father wouldn't like it one bit. Cho Chang's family would be the same, but Cho worked for her dream and Padma admired her for that.

She skipped a few of the stairs and, in her haste, came crashing down into someone. She fell backwards from the impact, and her coffee brown eyes fluttered open to look into a grinning face with an athletic jaw.

"Hey, Parvati?" the boy gave her his hand to help her up.

It was just a proof of how unpopular she was and how popular her sister was; she let out a small sigh and stood up, not taking the boys' hand.

"Er, you okay?" he inquired, his eyebrows arched in confusion, as his hands ran through his caramel hair.

"Yeah, just hurt," she lied easily, then pasted a well-practiced smile upon her face, "I'm Padma, by the way!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley." He grinned, offering his hand for a handshake, but Padma's eyes widened and she only gave him a smile.

"That means you're a sixth year in Hufflepuff!" she exclaimed, then calmed down to take out a Rakhi bracelet. "Today is Rakhi, and I missed my brother, so, ehm...I was wondering, can I tie this upon your wrist?"

Justin's azure eyes widened, "B-but I learned about this in R.E in year 6 . . . and it's only for brothers and sisters- or-or, can non-blood related people do it too?"

Padma nodded in admiration to the teaching he had received and also in answer to his question, she took his wrist and tied on the bracelet. She smiled at him as he, threw his arms around her.

Padma responded as well, and withdrew . . . why did _he _get so emotional?

"I-I'm an only child, I always wished for a sibling . . . I guess my wish came true!" He smiled, blushing whilst answering her thoughts.

Justin explained he was going to the library where his friends would be awaiting him. Padma smiled and asked him if she could come along, so as to tie more Rakhi's. He nodded at her.

"You know, you're so thoughtful. Many boys dream of having sisters . . . it makes them feel needed and gives them someone to protect." Justin smiled sheepishly, meaning his words with pure honesty.

"Th-thank you," Padma wouldn't shelve her pride and tell him the truth that Parvati had made her tie them on every boy in her year of every house. He had such a charming smile plastered to his face . . . why ruin it?

They both arrived at a table of Hufflepuff boys, including his best friend Ernie McMillan. Padma was grateful that these Hufflepuff stuck more or less together as she tied the Rakhi to their wrists. Some refused, but she was quite stubborn once she'd made her mind up, and in the end they agreed, all grinning despite their 'cool' attitude earlier.

***

Padma strolled outside the Hogwarts grounds, trying to repair her hair from her plait, which was coming undone. She turned around to find Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; they usually were the bodyguards of Draco Malfoy, who wasn't there, which was rather unusual.

Anyhow, the two human apes had found spells, which would restrict people's fingers from fixing their hair, how very clever! She was going to scowl and turn away when her heart sank; she had to put a Rakhi on those two as well.

Padma threw the two a strained smile and blinked whilst coming over to them. The two bullies looked bewildered as to why she had chosen to come up to them and blushed as she still had that dazzling smile upon her face.

"I bet she fancies me!" Goyle grinned, his lengthy arms dropped low and his dull eyes never leaving the pretty girl.

"No way, seen the state of you, I bet she likes me most!" Crabbe retorted, his gaze going doughy-eyed as he watched her coming forward.

Padma twirled her hair, which was now in no braid, and was looking very much like Parvati, but more contained. She threw them a smile and explained the Rakhi Bhandhan and how much she respected and needed Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh man! This-is-just so-" Crabbe broke down into tears, sobbing into Padma's chest, which could hold only so much weight and she collapsed onto the grass. Crabbe cried into her lap as she struggled into a sitting position.

"That's so nice!" Goyle sniffed on her robes, taking her sleeve to wipe away his fat tears.

She giggled in amusement, "You two are big softies, really!"

She tied the two Rakhis on Crabbe and Goyle's chunky wrists-- the thread needed a bit more extending, but otherwise it went all very well and they broke into fresh buckets of more tears.

Blaise Zabini sauntered across the grounds looking quite despicable as if he had done something extremely evil. He or she was rubbing his or her hands together in glee, his or her eyes glinting. Blaise seemed quite strange, as in six years of working alongside the Slytherin, Padma and many others still hadn't managed to figure out its gender. She sighed and got up, knowing that if Blaise turned out to be a boy, Padma had to tie the Rakhi bracelet upon its wrist.

"Ehm, Blaise Zabini- are-are you a girl or boy?" Padma queried, sounding awkward even to her own ears. She mentally slapped herself. Come on, Ravenclaws are supposed to be perceptive and wise!

Blaise chuckled maniacally, "That is a secret only my wife shall know!"

"Aha, so you're a boy!" Padma laughed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He groaned, his pale hands drifting towards his dark hair, his jade eyes shut, "How did you find out?"

"Well, you said you will have a wife." Padma shrugged, looking into her shoulder bag for another Rakhi.

"I _could_ have been a lesbian!" he interjected, in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but you aren't!" She laughed, then took out the Rakhi bracelet, and broke out in another explanation.

He refused at first but finally agreed as Padma threatened to indirectly give his gender away. She sighed and looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle calling her, their faces shining with tears of happiness. She smiled at the two once known as bullies.

She rushed over to them, only to be stopped by the big bad boss himself, Draco Malfoy. She shut her eyes and opened one; six years had done quite a lot of change, meaning _good_ change. His platinum blonde tresses swayed in his silver eyes as he walked, his robes making fine contrast with his pale skin, as if a dainty porcelain statue-- a proud porcelain statue, Padma corrected herself.

Oh no, please not now- ARGH! Stupid Slytherin boy in my year! Padma inwardly cried. She whimpered suddenly and then strained a smile, holding out the last Rakhi bracelet.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what _is_ that?" He spat out the words, circling the terrified Ravenclaw. Of course, he only saw her Hogwarts robe.

"Ehm, today is Rakhi Bhandhan day..." Padma began timidly, her bones shaking inside her skin.

"What shall I do? Sit you on my head?" he lashed out, knowing full well now that this wasn't Parvati, it was her shy sister Padma. _Much nicer_, he thought, surveying her, _not too outrageous in her dressing and that trembling lip_- he shook his mind, didn't want to go further and looked her straight in the eyes. She soon lowered her gaze, his domineering and taller form overshadowing her.

Thankfully, the god of obstacles, Ganesha, must have been watching over her as Crabbe and Goyle came over to her and explained to Draco what was Rakhi, showing him their wrists.

He looked absolutely horrified, "And how many boys have you made brothers to keep their hands off you?"

"Well, er," Padma mumbled in reply.

"I hope you haven't made _mudbloods_ your brothers too!" he snarled, and maybe Ganesha had turned around, as Justin ran by alongside Ernie, both beaming at Padma.

"Hey! Padma Behna!" They grinned, waving at her and their wrists caught the afternoon sunlight, well, more like the _Rakhis_ caught the sunlight.

She smiled nervously as they ran and turned again to face Draco Malfoy.

"No way, if I turn your 'brother' then those mudbloods would be indirectly related to me, too," he told her. She sighed, Padma had tried her best, and so she left.

Padma knew that Draco's piercing gaze was at her retreating back and tried to re-plait her hair again, as she must look a sight. Draco _was_ staring at her, but not because she was a sight. A small smile went to his face and faded just as quickly, as he frowned and started bossing the joyous Crabbe and Goyle.

***

"So _every_ boy took up on the offer of the Rakhi?" Parvati asked her twin incredulously, and to Padma's nod she gasped in awe.

"Well, actually . . . Draco Malfoy didn't want the Rakhi," she confessed silently, gazing at her feet, her braid falling forward.

Parvati actually squealed then, "Oh, he didn't want to become your brother?"

"No, he said that he would be indirectly related to the muggleborns," she answered Parvati, her coffee coloured eyes showing a little bit of remorse that she hadn't argued.

"So you lost the dare! I bet the Gods aren't too pleased!" Parvati scowled, though if Padma looked closer she would know that a mischievous glint had flashed in Parvati's eyes.

Padma looked absolutely crest-fallen.

"Well . . . there is one thing you could try," Parvati mumbled, mock comforting Padma, who looked really dejected. Padma perked up immediately.

"What, sister?" Padma asked her, trying to straighten her Hogwarts robes.

Parvati grinned, a sly smirk appearing on her face, "You could try seducing Malfoy!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

***

Authors Notes: This story wouldn't be what it is without my fantastic Beta-reader! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and hope you review it- thank you!

Editors Notes: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed beta-ing it. It's a very original and interesting story. J


End file.
